Many motor vehicles include a well under the cargo floor that is adapted to hold the spare wheel and tire assembly. One must raise or lift the cargo floor in order to access this well and utilize the spare wheel and tire assembly.
This document relates to an articulating motor vehicle floor assembly that incorporates a lift assist. This allows one to more easily access the spare wheel and tire assembly in a quick, efficient and convenient manner.